memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Nerys (parallel mirror)
|Gender=Female |Homeworld= |Birthplace=Dahkur Province, |Born=November 2343 |Died= |Affiliation=Klingon-Cardassian Alliance |Mother= (deceased) |Father= (deceased) |Sibling(s)= |Marital Status=Dating |Spouse(s)=Typhuss J. Halliwell (lover; 2378-present) |Occupation=Alliance officer |Serial number= |PrevAssign= |Assign=Intendant of , CO of Terok Nor (ca. 2370-present) |FinalAssign= |altimage= |altcaption=Intendant Kira Nerys in 2372 |Rank=Intendant |Insignia= }} In the parallel mirror universe, Kira Nerys is a female who is the intendant of in the late 24th century. In 2370, she was the commanding officer of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance outpost , which was in orbit of Bajor. Her first officer, Gul , plotted to kill her, in the hope of succeeding her as Intendant, on numerous occasions but these plans came to nothing. Intendant Kira was able to seduce Typhuss James Halliwell in 2378 and take him to the mirror universe. After Intendant Kira seduced Typhuss, Intendant Kira and Typhuss became lovers. Kira and Typhuss lived on the Alliance controlled station Terok Nor. Biography Early life Kira was born in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province of to and . Chief of security Prior to becoming Intendant of Bajor, she served as chief of security for her predecessor, on Terok Nor. While in this post, she helped Dukat conceal his affair with her mother, . (ST novel: Dark Passions, Book One) This led to Dukat developing an unhealthy obsession with Intendant Kira in later years. (''DS9'' - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children) 2369 By 2369, Kira had become the Intendant of Bajor. (ST novel: Dark Passions, Book One) Her many enemies ranged from her first officer, , to members of the Bajoran Chamber of Ministers who supposedly "advised" her. In reality, she virtually ignored the Chamber, which angered some of the ministers immensely. At least a dozen of them, if not more, wished to dispose of her and ascend to the position of intendant themselves. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Shortly before her encounter with her primary universe counterpart, Intendant Kira was elected Overseer of the Alliance during a conclave on Khitomer, giving her authority over trade matters and placing her directly beneath Regent Worf. The appointment drew the ire of Intendant of Betazed, who encouraged First Minister Winn Adami to assassinate Kira. Winn's associates in The Circle hired to assassinate Kira, unaware that she was an agent of the Obsidian Order. On orders from her superior, Enabran Tain, Hansen revealed the plans to Kira and subsequently assassinated Winn on her behalf. (ST novel: Dark Passions, Book Two) 2370 Kira and her primary universe counterpart, Major Kira Nerys]] In 2370, was freed from being a slave to the Alliance by Intendant Kira Nerys and soon after that Kira made Typhuss her consort. (Typhuss999 storyline) Later that year, she encountered Major Kira Nerys and Dr. Julian Bashir from primary universe when the two crossed over to the mirror universe, the Intendant became enamored with her counterpart. She related to Kira the story of James T. Kirk's visit to their universe in 2267 and how had followed Kirk's advice and began to preach reforms of the Terran Empire, leading to its takeover by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Intendant Kira was later betrayed by Sisko who helped Major Kira and Doctor Bashir to escape. ( }}) 2371 Sisko]] Kira later encountered Commander Benjamin Sisko when he was brought to by in 2371. Believing him to be "her" Sisko, the Intendant was duped by him, long enough for him to convince Jennifer Sisko to join the Terran Rebellion. ( }}) 2372 After the Rebellion captured Terok Nor in 2372, the Intendant was captured by them before she was able to escape. Captain Sisko visited her in the brig, and attempted to convince her to tell him a way of delaying Regent 's ships. She did so, telling him their sensors could be fooled by warp "shadows". Intendant Kira was later freed by Nog, although she killed him on the off-chance that he would reveal her escape to the rebels. She was then able to escape from the station and sought refuge on . ( ) 2373 In 2373, Intendant Kira began to hunt down the Terran rebels with the along with five Cardassian Galor class cruisers and seven Klingon bird-of-preys along with her Terran lover . Intendant Kira was able to destroy a number of rebel bases with her fleet and destroyed many rebel ships. (Typhuss999 storyline) 2374 }} In 2374 Kira, with , instigated a plan to steal a Bajoran orb from Deep Space 9. Bareil posed as the deceased former Vedek. She was prevented from doing so by Major Kira Nerys. ( ) 2375 In 2375, Kira was later captured again - this time by the Alliance - and incarcerated on the Regent's flagship, the . She was later able to escape once more, after the cloaking device was sabotaged by Rom. ( ) Several days later, however, her escape pod was detected and retrieved by a Klingon vessel. While she was in no way responsible for 's capture by the Terran Rebellion, she provided an easy scapegoat for the Klingons. She was taken to First City on Qo'noS, became the sex slave of , Worf's successor as Regent, and was routinely humiliated by him over the course of several months. To add insult to injury, Martok insisted on referring to her as "Intendant" to emphasise her significantly reduced status. In order to undermine the authority of Intendant Ro Laren, the Regent had Kira sent to the Negh'Var, which Ro was using as her flagship and which the Alliance had seemingly recaptured in the intervening months, to serve as the Intendant's adjutant. Although her position was officially that of a low level bureaucrat, she was still treated as if she were a slave and was housed with the other slaves aboard the Negh'Var. As part of her duties as Ro's adjutant, she reviewed reports of the theft of a large quantity of kelbonite (a refractory metal which is capable of interfering with sensors) and various items of missing equipment and material, all emanating from within a five lightyear radius of the Trivas system. By placing these disparate reports in context with one another, she correctly determined that the Terran Rebellion had captured the abandoned Alliance ore processing station Empok Nor, which was located in the Trivas system, and was using it as a shipyard. Furthermore, the rebels had stolen the kelbonite in order to prevent Alliance vessels from detecting their activities and launching an attack on the station. She took this information to General Duras but he dismissed her concerns and took no action, leading Kira to believe that he was afraid to act without the support of Ro. Kira then realised that she need to cultivate an ally who was not aboard the Negh'Var and contacted Captain Kurn of the IKS Ya'Vang, the younger brother of the disgraced former Regent Worf. After convincing him that his concerns were well justified, she persuaded him to allow her to accompany him during the attack on Empok Nor. Kira's plan proved to be a complete success as the rebel forces at Empok Nor were overwhelmed by the Ya'Vang's attack within less than an hour. After Ro was convicted of treason against the Alliance by the Bajoran Parliament and turned over to the Klingons to face a war crimes tribunal, she was re-appointed Intendant of Bajor. Her first act was to promote Kurn to general and place him in command of the Negh'Var, which became her flagship. In the aftermath of the attack on Empok Nor, the rebel generals Julian Bashir and Zek were taken prisoner aboard the latter's ship the Capital Gain. Although she killed Zek almost immediately by stabbing him in his carotid artery, she took great pleasure in torturing Bashir over many months. She claimed that she owed him as he had tortured her while she was a prisoner on Terok Nor following its capture by the Terran Rebellion in 2372. (DS9 - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children) 2376 In late 2376, Kira commissioned Professor Ke to made certain upgrades to the inter-dimensional transport device constructed by . After the Intendant insisted that Ke finish the project alone, Ke did so in January 2377 just before the reached Harkoum. Only when he had finished did he realize that the device was now capable of transport to any parallel universe and not just the primary universe that the device had originally been built to access. After this realization, the Intendant killed Ke by poisoning the wine which they drank together. Kira had already taken the last dose of the antidote. (DS9 novel: Warpath) 2377 She was able to offer Martok sexual favors in exchange for the Klingon battle cruiser, the Negh'Var. The Regent let Intendant Kira use his beloved Klingon 9th fleet to attack Sindorin. In order to gain use of the fleet, however, Kira had to tell Martok much of her overall plan of conquest. (DS9 novel: Warpath) The Iliana Ghemor of the mirror universe, an agent of the Terran Rebellion, had been assigned to assassinate the Intendant. However, she abandoned this assignment and travelled to the primary universe when she learned that her counterpart was planning to discover the Bajoran wormhole in the mirror universe and thereby become the Emissary of the Prophets. (DS9 novel: The Soul Key) In 2377, the Klingon ninth fleet was destroyed in the Badlands after being sent there by Intendant Kira to destroy rebellion strongholds. (Typhuss999 storyline) 2378 In 2378, Kira encounters Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira and fell in love with him, despite the fact that he hated her. Intendant Kira was able to seduce Typhuss in 2378 and take him to the mirror universe. After Intendant Kira seduced Typhuss, Intendant Kira and Typhuss became lovers. Kira and Typhuss lived on the Alliance controlled station Terok Nor. Later Kira gathered much tactical information about the Federation from Typhuss, which the Alliance believed could be used for their advantage should they choose to invade the primary universe. 6 months later Kira and Typhuss invaded the primary universe and attacked the Federation starting the Alliance-Federation War. (Typhuss999 storyline) Category:Bajorans Category:Kira family Category:Alliance personnel Category:Terok Nor personnel Category:Intendants Category:IKS Negh'Var personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:Slaves